


Lost and Found

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, F/M, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: The HobbitCharacters: Kili, Fili, Bofur, NoriRelationship: Kili/readerRequest: I just found your blog and LOVE IT! I was wondering if you could write a Kili x reader where during battle of the five armies reader is fighting in dale and thinks that Kili, Thorin and Fili are dead so she goes MIA only to be found near where Kili “died” a few months later drunk or just in a bad place and is brought back to Erebor where she is reunited with the company and finds out that Fili and Thorin are fine but Kili is in a coma but eventually wakes up? Just angsty and fluffy





	Lost and Found

Fandom: The Hobbit   
Characters: Kili, Fili, Bofur, Nori   
Relationship: Kili/reader   
Request: I just found your blog and LOVE IT! I was wondering if you could write a Kili x reader where during battle of the five armies reader is fighting in dale and thinks that Kili, Thorin and Fili are dead so she goes MIA only to be found near where Kili “died” a few months later drunk or just in a bad place and is brought back to Erebor where she is reunited with the company and finds out that Fili and Thorin are fine but Kili is in a coma but eventually wakes up? Just angsty and fluffy  
You didn’t dare go back to the damn mountains. None of this would have happened if you didn’t set foot in that mountain.   
The battle was won but you couldn’t celebrate. Not many could. You had lost too much.   
The orc you had been fighting had cried out in victory, declaring the entire line of Durin dead. He taunted you, snarling how Fili had been the first to die, followed by his brother. Thorin and the pale orc had fallen at each others hands. He told you how he had stuck his sword right through Filis chest before slicing Kilis neck open. There had been so much blood on his sword.   
In angst, you had only just managed to defeat the orc before dropping to the ground and screaming in pain.   
You couldn’t bring yourself to go back.   
Murmurs echoed through the ruins of Dale, confirming what you had heard. You tried to breath, to calm yourself down, but you couldn’t.   
You were lost and alone. The only person who could have offered you comfort at this moment was dead. You thought of how Kili would run to you, take your tear stained cheeks in his hands and press his forehead against yours. He would have whispered sweet nothings to you, confessions of love and promises to stay by your side till the end.   
But it was the end.   
How much time had you wasted? You thought of all the moments you took for granted on this god forsaken trip. When you had slept by his side, ate with him, danced with him, all moments you let fly by you.   
He had promised you a life after this. You remembered how he had declared his love for you, and that he intended to marry you once this was over.   
The top of the ruins was rumoured where Kili had fallen. You never went up the top, too scared that the blood might still be there.  
For days, you couldn’t breath properly, you couldn’t sleep or eat. The locals were getting worried about the girl who was wondering around like a lost ghost.   
You couldn’t get the battle out of your head. The images of severed heads and bodies without limbs circled your mind. You had seen a horror which you could never un-see. You now understood why Dwalin had been so protective over you. he never wanted you to see such things. Things that haunted your ever waking moment and then tormented your dreams.   
You also understood why some warriors were driven crazy.   
Eventually, you turned to alcohol. You just wanted to be numb for a while. Not happy, or content, or even okay, just numb.   
Within the space of a few hours, you consumed enough alcohol to sustain the company. But it wasn’t enough. You kept drinking until you blacked out.   
\------------time skip ----------------  
Nori and Bofur walked around the ruins on guard. It was late and night had fallen, but many of them stayed up for a while. They were still waiting for all the dwarfs to return to the mountain where they could finally be at home once again. But it was a long journey for the relatively small company, it would be longer for the dwarven people.   
The people of Lake Town had settled in Dale, but gravitated more towards the side closest to their old home. It meant fishermen and merchants could set up and continue their work with little effect outside the extra distance to travel. Plus, they had lost plenty of their own people during the battle.   
As a result, about half of Dale was left empty.  
they were about to circle back when they heard a hiccup and clink and froze. Soft sobs where heard in the air faintly, making the two dwarves look at each other. Nori was relieved that Ori had declined to come on this patrol, because he would have probably cried out in fear. Not that anyone would blame him. This area had seen a lot of blood in a short amount of time. The possibility that a ghost had decided to stay wasn’t to be scoff at.   
another whimper and sob made their eyes widen.   
“[y/n]?” Bofur breathed, looking to Nori as if to confirm who he thought it might be.   
You had been missing for months. At first, they feared you had died in battle, but your body was never found. A few days after, Dori had heard some of the humans speaking about a girl who looked like you. But they never found you.   
Nori listened again and, upon hearing another sob, nodded. It had to be you. he had only heard you cry like this once in the entire time he had known you, and that was when you had cut yourself badly and were whimpering while Oin and Gloin had seen to your wound. It was a defeated cry, one which reminded him of someone who knew there was no point in crying but is unable to stop.   
“Where?” Nori twisted on the spot, his eyes darting for where the sound was coming from.   
The ruins were dark with barley any light outside of their torches which flickered because of the wind that ran around the broken walls and made soft whistling noises.   
Another sob, and both their attentions turned towards an upper part. The sound of a glass bottle rolling on stone floors was more of a guide that the intermittent sobs.   
Bofur was quick to go to the stairs, thankful they still seemed intact.   
The top area was dark, but the sobs guided them to a corner where you were.   
Huddled up, cold and alone, you were so far gone you didn’t even notice the light illuminate the area around you. you were lost in yourself, buried under layers and layers of binge drinking and blacking out. One thing Bofur and Nori knew immediately was that this wasn’t you. Not in the normal sense.   
but that didn’t stop them from feeling overwhelming relief. Whatever was wrong, or had caused you to get in this state, they could help. The entire company had been sick with worry. Bilbo had refused to return to the Shire until you were found. He didn’t like a kind soul like you being lost like this.   
Lost, it was really the only word to describe you right now.   
Bofur handed Nori is torch without question before crouching down beside you.   
“[y/n]?” He spoke in a gentle voice, not wanting to startle you.   
“Bofur?” you replied, in complete confusion. You knew Bofurs voice, of course, but how long had it been since you had heard it? You couldn’t tell? Maybe only a couple of days, or a week at most.  
Nori ventured forward, crouching in front of you so they could see you properly.   
Both dwarves felt sick to their stomachs. You were ill. Very ill.   
Your eyes were red with dark circles underneath. Your cheeks were hollowed and lacked any colour just like your lips. It was only now that they saw how frail you looked, your body showing signs of weakness. You were shaking from the cold night and your teeth were chattering slightly.   
“What are you doing here?” Nori asked, knowing you must have only come to this area in the last day or so. He had been up here with Ori the day before to map out the area around Dale.  
“I cant. I cant.” You shook your head, fresh tears streaming down your face. “Cant go or leave.” You tried to explain but failed.   
“Come on, we’ll help you.” Bofur moved forward, scooping you into his arms with no issue at all. You were too tired to fight him.   
“I don’t want to go back into the mountain.” You whimpered, shaking your head.   
“Why?” Nori walked in front of Bofur as they descended the stairs.   
“I don’t want to. None of this would have happened if it weren’t for the damn mountain.” You grit your teeth, trying to stop them from chattering so badly.   
“but we won.” Bofur tried to sooth you, thinking you might be confused.   
“At what cost?” you breath, drifting in and out of sleep on his shoulder.   
This sentence made the two stop and look at you before looking to each other.   
“We need to get her to Gloin for now.” Nori tells Bofur something he already knows but Bofur nods nonetheless.   
\------------time skip ---------------  
When you woke, for the first time in god knows how long, you woke in a bed. A proper one, with four posts and curtains drawn as if you were a queen of some sort.   
The covers and pillow were of the highest quality and they smelt fresh and clean. For a moment, you wondered if you had died curled up in the corner on the roof where Kili must have died.   
Instantly, that deep pain ripped through your body and you had nothing to stop it. You had hidden from it with alcohol but now you had none.   
Sitting up, you felt your head spin and your body ache. When you felt that pain, you knew you couldn’t be dead.   
but, being sober did bring some amount of happiness. Because you could remember who had come and got you. Bofur and Nori.   
You couldn’t bring yourself to return after your binges and took to wondering the outskirts of the area in a pitiful state.   
Even thought you knew where you were, you couldn’t be angry at them for bring you here. It was to be their home. In fact, it might already be. You hadn’t seen the dwarven community returning yet, so it hadn’t been long you were missing. Or lost.   
Lost at the bottom of a bottle, desperately seeking some kind of relief.   
Perhaps the others would be here.   
Slipping out from the bed and past the curtains, you were met with a lovely room. It was large and grand, something you weren’t use to at all. A dresser with a vanity stood at one side and the other had various bits of furniture like an armchair and table and chairs. It reminded you of a little cottage.   
You saw some of your things were lying around the room. Possessions of yours which you had left in with the others things when you went to fight. They had moved them all here.   
You noticed some of your clothes were outside the wardrobe. Looking around, you made sure no one was around before changing. You were still wearing the same clothes from last night and wanted to feel clean.   
once changed, you ventured outside of the room. You were more sure than not that Nori and Bofur would tell you off for doing so, but you didn’t recognise this area and you were curious. The high ceilings might have meant Elves, but the dwarven carving in the walls told you otherwise. When the company had first arrived here, you had mainly stayed in the front of the mountain, nearest to the entrance. A few of the older members who remembered their way around these great halls had ventured in but you didn’t want to.   
as you turned the corner, a voice caught your ear. One that you hadn’t heard in a long, long time.   
Fili?   
your breath caught in your throat as you turned towards the voice. It was coming from your right down a corridor.   
You heard but didn’t listen to what he was saying as you followed it like a child in a trance.   
He couldn’t be.   
Then the voice stopped and you heard footsteps coming closer. You froze on the stop as Fili turned the corner, his eyes on the floor.   
“Fili?” you breathed, your voice higher than normal and breaking. This made him stop as his head snapped up to you.   
A smile dawned his features when he met your eyes and it broke you.   
You ran at him, throwing your body against his own and half expecting you to go through him. But he wrapped his arms around you.   
“we’ve been so worried.” He breathed as he hugged you. you couldn’t speak, instead becoming a blubbering mess. You and Fili were close, and you considered him a brother. He looked out for you and stepped up to protecting you when Kili wasn’t around.   
“I thought you were dead.” You sobbed onto his shoulder, shaking your head a little.   
“Dead? Why-?” He pulled back as you pulled away to wipe your tears.   
“The orc. He said he killed you and Kili. And that the pale orc and Thorin had killed each other.” You voice what had been hissed at you during battle for the first time.   
“Orcs fight dirty, [y/n]. I thought that would have been the first thing Dwalin taught you.” Fili smiled, wiping your tears away as you stared at him. “Uncle would never let the pale orc win.”   
“And Kili?” you breath, unable to believe what you were hearing.   
“He is alive, but he wont wake.” Fili drops your eye contact, showing that ths wasn’t as simple as when you had had to throw water of Kili because he was snoring.   
“Wont wake?” You repeat the words, not really understand what they meant.   
“Oin says its nothing to worry about right now. He got hurt and hit his head. Oin says that when his body is ready, he’ll wake.” Fili tries to calm you down again, seeing your eyes watering.   
“Can I see him?” you ask, understand what Fili meant.   
Fili nodded and guided you through the halls. He didn’t ask what had happened to you during your absents. He took you to a room which you realised was just along from your own.   
Inside, lying in the bed, was Kili.   
He looked peaceful, and healthy. You almost rushed to him for fear he had passed but then you saw his chest rise and fall.   
you walked past Fili to the chair which was by the bed. Sitting down, since your knees felt like they were about to give in, you reached out and took his hand in your own. His palm was warm, and you could feel his pulse. He was very much alive.   
“Im sorry.” You breathe to him as tears run down your cheeks again. “I wont leave again.”   
For the next few weeks, you stayed by Kilis side. You only left when Thorin had come to see you. you had cried when he walked in the room and he comforted you with open arms. The others all came to see you, and it was apparent that your absents had caused them so much worry.   
but they never questioned you about it. It would seem that they had put two and two together based on what you had told Fili, Bofur and Nori.   
They didn’t even question your refusal to leave Kilis side, despite a few of them mentioning it might be good for you to look around.   
but you stayed by his side.   
One day, you were sitting reading when you saw Kili start to stir. His head moved from side ot side a little and his fingers flexed.   
Closing the book over, you dropped it to the ground and sat up. Leaning forward, you took his hand in your own.   
“Kili?” you spoke his name gently, like Bofur had done to you when he had found you.   
“[y/n]?” He breathed, his eyes fluttering open but wincing at the light. “I had the strangest dream.”  
“Really? What about?” You moved to sit on the side of the bed, smiling as you had to stop yourself from throwing yourself on him.   
“I was looking for you but couldn’t find you. we were in a wood somewhere and I could hear you, but couldn’t see you.” He frowns a little.   
“I think we’ve both been lost for a little while.” You nod, speaking more to yourself than to him. He tries to sit up but you place a hand on his chest. “Oin will need to look you over.”   
his other hand comes up to rest on top of your own.   
before you could stop him, he sits up. You were about to scold him when he presses his lips to yours in a soft kiss. One which you hadn’t felt in months. It made your heart jump and your pulse quicken. He reached up and cupped your cheek as you moaned against his lips. You knew you should have ran and told Oin and Gloin, but you couldn’t bring yourself to tear away from the kiss.   
“When Mother arrives, and everyone is settled, I will marry you.” Kili breathed as he pulled away from the kiss to press his forehead against your own. You couldn’t help but smile.   
It made everything better. Everything that had been wrong over the last few months came back together. You felt like you had been lost for so long and now you were found again.


End file.
